Relaciones China-Finlandia/China
Mandatarios chinos con mandatarios finlandeses Xi Jinping= Xi Jinping Tarja Halonen - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) holds talks with Finnish President Tarja Halonen in Helsinki, Finland, March 26, 2010. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Sauli Niinistö - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping and Finland's President Sauli Niinisto shake hands during the signing ceremony at the Presidential Palace in Helsinki, Finland April 5, 2017. Lehtikuva/Vesa Moilanen/via REUTERS. Esko Aho - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's Vice President Xi Jinping (R) meets Esko Aho (L), Nokia's Executive Vice President Corporate Relations and Responsibility and Nokia's CEO Olli-Pekka Kallasvuo (C) as he visits the Nokia mobile phone maker's headquarters in Espoo, March 26, 2010. REUTERS/LEHTIKUVA/Kimmo Maentylae Jyrki Katainen - Xi Jinping.jpg| From left to right: Mr Jyrki KATAINEN, Vice President of the European Commission; Mr Xi JINPING, President of the People's Republic of China. Credit 'The European Union' Alexander Stubb - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) meets with Foreign Minister of Finland Alexander Stubb in Beijing, China, Nov. 2, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Juha Sipilä - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Sipilä discussed with President of the People’s Republic of China Xi. Photo: Lehtikuva/Jussi Nukari |-| Hu Jintao= Hu Jintao Hu Jintao - Tarja Halonen.jpg| On the morning of May 29, 2010, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with his Finnish counterpart Tarja Halonen at the Great Hall of the People. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Hu Jintao - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö and President of China Hu Jintao at the international Nuclear Security Summit in Seoul, South Korea on 26 March 2012. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Hu Jintao - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| President Hu Jintao greets Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing yesterday. Wu Zhiyi |-| Jiang Zemin= Jiang Zemin Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin accidently tugs the arm of his Finnish counterpart Martti Ahtisaari prior to talks at the Zhongnanhai leadership compound in Beijing Monday September 22, 1997. Ahtisaari is on a six-hour stopover visit to Beijing on his way to Japan. REUTERS/Michael Fiala/Pool Jiang Zemin - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and President Jiang Zemin of China at a welcoming dinner at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| 10.4.1994 3:00. BEIJING - El presidente Martti Ahtisaari recibió una invitación para visitar China el sábado. La invitación fue presentada por el presidente del partido chino y el presidente Jiang Zemin cuando se reunió con el primer ministro Esko Aho en Beijing. hs.fi Jiang Zemin - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo |-| Deng Xiaoping= Deng Xiaoping Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El anciano dirigente chino ya había evocado la posibilidad de una cumbre chino-soviética el pasado día 13 en una entrevista celebrada con el presidente de Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto, aunque ésta es la primera vez que fuentes de Pekín ponen la noticia en boca de Deng. El País. 18 OCT 1988 Fuentes Categoría:China-Países Bajos